zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Former Temple of Courage Fights
After seeing a lot of people question whether their suggestions have been in the ToC before, I decided to create a table listing all the former matches that we could place in a subpage linked in the rules section of the ToC:Suggestion page. Here is the link to it. I figure this could be an easy way for people to keep track of former fights and find out what archive they would be in for extra research. Please comment on whether or not we should do this. I don't really think something like this requires a formal vote, but we can do that if needed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:50, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :It seems like a good idea, but we'd have to make sure it'd actually gets viewed. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 17:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking of just putting a link to it in the rules section of the suggestion page. That seems like the best place for it in my opinion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:58, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :::That seems like the best place to put it. And since only registered users can vote there, we know it'll actually be looked at. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 18:05, December 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::If you include who suggested the fight (and, while we're at it, though unnecessary, you could put the winner an idea), then it would be better. But yeah, I agree with it and I don't see any reason to not do it. The 18:08, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, forgot about this. The table idea can be executed a bit better, as of now it's a few sizes too big and unwieldy; it needs to be more compact, in my opinion. If/when it happens though, moving it to a subpage of the ToC suggestions page, and then linking to it in the rules section, seems like a good idea. I don't like the idea of subpages such as these being connected to any one user. --AuronKaizer ' 13:58, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Well yeah, I didn't expect to leave it in my sandbox. Something like "Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Former Matches" or something like that? And you can edit my sandbox if you want. It isn't off limits or anything. Anyone can fix the coding if it isn't up to snuff. And as for who suggested it... I realize people want credit for their suggestions, but that is really irrelevant here. Even the winner is slightly irrelevant, although it seems like its a necessity and some people may be concerned with it when deciding on their suggestions. All this really is, is a quick reference that isn't hard to navigate. If someone is that concerned with who suggested it, they can just go to the archive its in. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:47, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I've just edited it to be more compact as requested, and also centered the week numbers. Here's a link to the old version (since that's not as easy to find with there being no history link on user pages). To adjust the row height, simply alter the pixel number in the first line of the table like so (change the green number): :::"{| class="wikitable" style="margin:1em auto; line-height: '''16'px"" ::Remember when doing this that there are a few cells with names long enough to wrap around to a second row, which might look weird if the height goes down too much. As far as listing the people who suggested the fight, giving credit is good and all, but we don't even do that on the ToC itself.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It looks fine, at present. That isn't to say there's not room for improvement. However, don't misconstrue what I say into thinking I'm suggesting we add a bloat of pointless parameters such as suggestion attribution and whatnot. --AuronKaizer ' 09:50, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I like the way it is now and cannot think of anything that would improve it. Sure, we ''could add more information, but I don't think we should. All the important stuff is already there. Jedimasterlink (talk) 20:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) So yeah, this idea seems pretty supported to me. We should give it its own page/link to it. I recommend adding it to the ToC suggestions rule list like so: * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks (see list of previous fights). * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year. See list of previous fights). Also, we could put a link to it in the ToC's archive section.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'''Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:24, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Looks good. Since this idea is supported by pretty much everyone on here, why doesn't one of the admins go ahead and make the page? -'Minish Link' 02:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll do it now. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 02:44, February 2, 2011 (UTC)